1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying awards and more specifically to award racks, which provide a convenient way of displaying ribbons, metals and trophies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices for displaying trophies. However, it appears there are far fewer devices for displaying metals and ribbons. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,266 to Williams discloses a tie rack. The Williams patent includes a strip of metal that is bent to receive a plurality of clip ties.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for award racks, which are capable of displaying ribbons, metals and trophies with a minimum of complexity.